Talk:Elite Powered Armor
New Video 15/10/08 http://www.projectorigincommunity.com/node/297 this to me is very interesting Sn@k3fst, Armacham chat client 4.61, User17, someone watching Beckett's actions through his gear and a shield(?) for the EPA this raises many many questions... Seven279 05:42, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I think that's pretty much all just a dramatic and interesting way of presenting the video. I sure liked it. I don't think it's meant to signify anything important though. I rofled at WTF WAS THAT. Blackhound 20:27, 15 October 2008 (UTC) i dont think they will be much safer fighting alma in that thing :D -antihero "don't think it's meant to signify anything important though" - really? I think Sn@fst has got to be a character in PO. Seven279 05:24, 16 October 2008 (UTC) it might just be to show the game off, like halo 3 did.-antihero I wish to thank who ever put up the new image of the EPA its better then the old one Whoever changed this page to 4 EPAs fought in the game is wrong; so please do not change it again. There are only 3 EPAs in the whole game. The one you fight in the level Replica is a Powered Armor, not Elite Powered Armor. IceRevenant 00:57, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Health+Armor I've been getting a bit of trouble trying to get this guy's total hitpoints. I'm at the level where you first encounter this where you can shoot those electrical outlets and freeze him. After several trys, I've been killing him from anywhere between 630 SMG shots to 680 SMG shots. That's a HUGE range. Also, do the Shock grenades and the electrical outlets hurt his HP? If so, that'll probably explain why there is a huge range in his HP after several tries since I might be freezing him too much. Randommly he would shoot those damn rockets at me and kill me outright. So not fun! Damn, this guy's HP is very annoying to find!!! Can someone test this out? IceRevenant 01:21, 8 April 2009 (UTC) *I think it's probably better to wait for the SDK to get the real HP numbers than try to rate things in terms of SMG shots, really, since I've heard figures greater than 700 SMG shots for an EPA kill going around too, implying there's probably quite a lot of variables involved. Evil Tim 04:51, 8 April 2009 (UTC) *Only problem is, I've read on the Monolith forums that they won't be releasing the SDK for this game. Don't know how true that is but I'd say it's worth believing it since it's from that site. IceRevenant 14:44, 8 April 2009 (UTC) *I suppose you might see someone hack the figures out eventually, but I'm still rather dubious about including such a vague figure. Also, I think a better EPA to test would be the one at the end of the second Powered Armour driving section, since it doesn't fight off a squad of ATC before starting on you. I imagine you'd be better off with the PC version and one of those 'trainer' hacks to make yourself invincible. Evil Tim 19:51, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Clasifications with a cockpit and seat this is more of a mech then a power armorDerekproxy Technically true, but powered armor concepts do envision mech-like machines, without being a true mech. It'd be more like a walker or something. Snovah 01:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) In FEAR 3, I'm not sure if the EPAs are these ones because I see some sites referring to the EPA as "Enhance Powered Armor". Should I create a new page for the EPA in FEAR 3 or just stick it at the bottom of this page as is currently done? IceRevenant 20:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC)